mortalityfandomcom-20200213-history
Solis Larsic
Solisai 'Solis' Larsic is one of the antagonists in Mortality. Personality Solis is a fairly laid-back young man. who can be very aggressive when someone strikes certain chords in him, such as the mentioning of his deceased sister, Caeco Oculos, or at any mention of him becoming leader of the Silent Royals Cult, a cult who he was supposed to rule. He is very talkitive as well, and although he is not very diligent, he is not nessicarily lazy either, but rather prone to talking back, so the people above him in status get rather frustrated with his sass. Known to be very humourous and at times, perverted, most things he says are in sarchastic tones and should be taken lightly. He has been known to have a very dark side at times, though. He only is able to access it when deeply into battle, and he, like most people, describes it as "being in the zone". When he enters it, he gets EPIC. Strengths For whatever reason, Solis thrives under pressure. He is really good at tasks that involve speed,but unlike most shadow weilders, blending in isn't exactly his thing--but luckily, he's very good at taking advantage of the spotlight and making the most of situattions. Fears / Weaknesses He gets rather agitated at any mention of the cult aside from his own plans to recreate it. He becomes highly irratated and paranoid at any mention of his past, and will exert himself past his full levels if he gets angry due to that. When he uses his full power, he runs out of energy x2 as fast, and he becomes most seseptable to pain. He also has a sort of paranoia of being completely losing himself to anotehr person's control, so he doesn't follow instructions all the time, which may also lead to a mistep on his part, ultimately leading to his own downfall. His main elemental outlets for shadows are though his palms and the pads of his feet, so if he were to damage either of these parts of his body, he would be UNHAPPY. Appearance Having a thin, tall, and athletic build, Solis just raises above the height of his "master", Ti'Vanna. He also has shaggy, but for some reason very short sight serpents that are white in colour. His eyes are very unusual, however, for a meduvisus; a dark shade of indigo, fading between dark blue and a red-purple tone depending on his surroundings, moods, and the tones of the people around him. This means that in order to spy, he must either cover his hair (so it is unnoticable that he is a meduvisus) or cover his eye colour up in any means necissary (because of how memorable his eye colour is for his species). He also has the same colour skin as a fairly pale caucasian. His facial features are all very angular, which are the exact opposite of what he looked like as a young boy. As he grows in age, his hair will increase in length a bit. As far as clothes go, Solis loves wearing things around his neck, such as scarves, chockers, handkercheifs, etc. He also likes wearing loose, casual clothes that would have been highly disapproved in his own cult. He also sometimes wears bits and pieces of disguarded armour, like shoulder plates and shin plates. Backstory Ever since he was first born, Solis had been celebrated. His parents were overjoyed at his birth, and even the strict cult of which he was born into's leader seemed to smile a bit at his arrival. For his earliest memories with his parents were a humble life, where his parents seemed overly-kind and jittery with happiness. As he began to grow older, he was taken from his parents while still very young and confused and forced to live with a few cult sub-masters, alongside Caeco, who he had never learnt was his sister. Over the years, he was privately taught by the leader of the cult, Shen Ardavi, to hunt and fight on his own, as well as taught in lessons with Caeco by the sub-masters about their spiritual culture. Shen had grown to love Solis as if he was his own son. When Solis turned 15, the cult became on edge because during a hunting mission that Shen had decided to bring Caeco on, he had lost an eye, proving the fact that she had been a waste of life to begin with, because the only reason she had been kept alive was for luck. Very soon after the loss of sight in his eye, Shen had Caeco decapitated. Devastated, Solis became rather bitter and quiet for a long while, refusing to eat or even look any of his masters in the eye (this was a sign of utter disrespect, for seeing eye to eye with someone no serpents is incredibly hard to do, so you'd have to be trying to not see eye to eye with someone). After awhile, he could stand it no longer, and runs away from the cult, where he lives in the wild for many years. Many years later, he finds Ti'Vanna's Gang and decides to join up in hopes that he could be part of a relvolution to society and hopefully eventually kill Shen and take control of the cult under his own free will where he could reshape the society completely and kill any objectors. Plot *Kidnaps various protagonists (Elise) *Pisses Ti'Vana off *Shit just gets real *Dies :D Abilities *'Shadow Blade: '''Using his halberd, he weilds it around, his shadows pouring from his palms, travelling up it's handle and enlanges the blade into a presise and fast-moving extention of the blade, that can be adjusted to any shape with the blink of Solis' eyes *'Darkness-Core Creationism: Using a small object called a darkness pennant as a base for creating life from anythings' shadow but his own. This brings them to life as shadien. *'Twin Eclipses: '''Rings of shadow are created around each wrist, and other rings swirl around each fist at high speeds. So high, that they are almost like chainsaws. *'Midnight Cloak: 'Utilizing whatever darkness is around him at the time, Solis can cloak himself in it to the point where he is translucent in broad daylight and undetectable on a cloudy day. *'Darkness-Core Flight: '''Essentially the same as Darkness-Core Creationism, only he uses more energy from the curseas to create a giant bird that he can control. It can only exist as long as he is touching it, and it is not in broad daylight for more than an hour, if he can keep it in existance for that long. ::::::::: '''AND, FOR HIS ULTIMATE ATTACK... *'Piss off Ti'Vanna: '''Oh yeah bby Relationships Ti'Vanna : ''Main article: Master Icestriker Ti'Vanna : Although Solis is obviously not one who enjoys being an underling of anyone, he feels more comfortable only loosely under the control of Ti'Vanna, who he enjoys taunting while being screamed at. Being screamed at may actually bring him comfort, because when he was young, he never did anything wrong or got screamed at, but always wanted to, so he pisses her off a lot. Inoko : Main article: Inoko Nagasaki : They act a lot like friends, complete with bro-fists, epic handshakes / patty-cake, and stip clubbing together. Mavi : Main article: Mavi Windstriker : Despite the fact that Mavi is green with envy of his confidence, Solis takes little to no notice of this, and treats Mavi like a younger brother, despite being only a year older than him (it helps that Solis is a few inches taller than him). Kiana : Main article: Kiana : ...wut. Yang : Main article: Yang Lee : Insert table flipping here. Jacelyn : Main article: Jacelyn Haflinger : Jacelyn, being an uber party girl and troll, has somewhat of a rivalry between Solis, who also parties occasionally pretty hard (but is, due to his species and the way he was raised, immune to getting drunk). Elise : Main article: Elise Trivia *Solis is BISEXY~ *His hair's design was originally based off of Switzerland's from Hetalia (You saw that coming c:) *He's much manlier than the current picture I have of him I swear * : He always hits on her as a joke to provoke her, so she gets pretty pissed off with him a lot, but that just ups the fun for him. : Category:Characters Category:Shadow Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Meduvisi Category:Males